I'm Already There
by EvelynRose
Summary: It's time for the prophecy to be fufilled. Will Harry ever see his family again?
1. I'm Already There

Disclaimer:  
I own everything……dodges tomatoes and various insults. Kidding, I own nothing, sadly. Anyway, here's the story.

**_I'm Already There_**  
Romance/Angst  
Harry/Ginny:

Harry Potter stared at the phone in front of him. Ron had urged him to call and tell her. She had a right to know that her husband may never return alive. They had known each other for years, ever since his First year at Hogwarts. Their relationship had progressed from 'just friends,' to more, much more. They had gotten married right out of Hogwarts. Harry remembered very clearly when the press had gotten wind of the 'news.' Somehow, the news that the recently married Potters would be welcoming their first child in the very near future had, 'leaked out.' But that was five years ago, Now Harry had managed to settle down with a wife and four kids, though Voldemort was still a very real threat.

Harry knew it was time. He could feel it. It was time for the prophecy to be fulfilled.

His hand trembling, he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

* * *

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time

* * *

_

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"Harry, is that you?" Ginny Potter said in a rush.

* * *

_But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

* * *

_

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I've got to tell you something," he began, but was cut off.

"Harry, Lily wants to talk to you. I've got to go put Sirius and Ara to bed. Here she is," Ginny told him, passing the phone to their eldest daughter.

* * *

_A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

* * *

_

Harry heard a little voice on the line, and had to wipe a tear from his eye. He'd probably never see his children again.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" asked five year old Lily Potter.

Harry said the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

* * *

_

"I'm already there Flower. Just think of me when ever you need to and Daddy will be there."

"Mummy's back. I love you Daddy!" Lily said, giving her mum the telephone.

* * *

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

* * *

_

"Harry it's so good to hear your voice," Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin, we leave tomorrow to go fight Voldemort. This is it, I can feel it. It's time for me to avenge all the innocent deaths he's caused. Ginny, I don't know if I'll be coming home ever again," Harry told her sorrowfully.

* * *

_Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

* * *

_

"Oh Harry, I wish I was there with you," Ginny said sobbing slightly,

"Just meet me in your dreams tonight," Harry told her, completely serious. "Goodbye Ginny," he finished.

* * *

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

* * *

_

"Harry I won't say goodbye to you. It'll never be goodbye, not ever. So, goodnight Harry, I love you, with all my heart," she said, holding back tears.

"I love you too Gin, I love you too," Harry replied, hanging up the phone.

"It's time for me to finish you off once and for all POTTER!" Lord Voldemort cried with a vengeance. He and Harry had been dueling for hours, neither giving up.

Finally, Harry, sensing a weak spot, seized his chance. And with all the strength and courage he could muster, cried, "AVADA KEDAVARA!" aiming his wand at Voldemort's black heart.

* * *

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

* * *

_

Voldemort's eyes were wide with fear. He hadn't thought that Potter would ever use the most unforgivable of the unforgivable curses, and on him of all people. All thoughts and sense of being were wiped away as the jet of green light hit him square on the chest. Lord Voldemort fell to the ground, dead. This time, for good.

* * *

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground

* * *

_

As Voldemort's body hit the stone floor, the strangest thing began to happen. A brilliant white light lit up the chamber, engulfing Harry, and he too fell to the ground. Shadowy figures, much like those that had erupted from Voldemort's wand in his Fourth year, were materializing. The shadows grew solid until living people stood around him, forming a circle of sorts. Aurors and Order members came forward from the shadows of the walls. They formed a circle around the materializing people, all gazing at Harry's slumped figure.

Off to the side stood a redheaded woman, with mischievous green eyes, who looked to be about forty. Harry's parents were crouched in front of him, alive. Their eyes full of worry. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin flanked Lily and James, their faces betraying looks of concern and fear.

Several Professors whom Voldemort had killed, Cedric Diggory, Charlie Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks were among the previously deceased people. Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Percy, George and Angelina, Fred and Katie, Alicia, Professor Dumbledore, Neville and Luna, Terry Boot, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shackelbolt all gazed at Harry, looks of comprehension crossing their faces.

Harry had given up his life to save the rest of the wizarding (as well as muggle) world. His unselfish act had generated enough power to vanquish the Dark Lord, as well as bring back to life all of the people that had died at Voldemort's hands because of him.

* * *

_I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

* * *

_

Harry had been right. He never would see his family again. But they were safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Oh I'm already  
There_

'I'm Already There' by Lonestar


	2. Not A Day Goes By

Disclaimer:  
I own EVERYTHING!! Kidding, I own absolutely NOTHING!!! L

**_Not A Day Goes By  
_**Epilogue to 'I'm Already There'  
Romance/Angst  
Harry/Ginny:

_Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

* * *

_

She still remembered that day. It stood out vividly in her mind. The day that Ron had come to their house and told her the terrible news. Her husband was dead. He'd sacrificed himself for everyone else's sake. She'd never forget him.

_

* * *

I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind _

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

* * *

Little Lily and James often asked about Daddy, and why he wasn't there. It helped a little, that they got to know their other grandparents. But an empty hole was still there. Ginny didn't know what she'd tell Sirius and Arwen about their father. They'd never know him.

_

* * *

_

_Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way_

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside_

_

* * *

_Despite all the time that had passed, and the busyness of her life, not a day went by when she didn't think of Harry. To her, he was still there, if only in memory. He'd always be in her heart, locked deep inside, away from anything and anyone else. _

* * *

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by _

'Not A Day Goes By' by Lonestar


End file.
